stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Heliopolis Nova
Heliopolis Nova is the first planet where the Goa'uld came in the Pegasus Galaxy. Heliopolis Nova is a desert world with a population in the past brought to near extinction because of the raids made by the Wraith. Descriptions Landed for the first time on this planet place on the outer edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, Heliopolis nova quickly drew the attention of the Goa'uld System Lords led by Ra Horakhti, because of the large deposits of naquadah and other minerals present on the entire surface of the planet and not only in the vicinity of the stargate. The size of Earth, Heliopolis Nova is the second planet of the Solar System and is also the only habitable when excluding its four moons. Also why the planet was chosen as a place to establish a new Goa'uld empire. Giant periodic sand invest the surface of the planet whose duration varies from a few minutes to months. The only urban center is located near the landing site chosen for the Goa'uld, and has barely 500 inhabitants. History After nearly a year from the incursion on the Stargate Commando by the Goa'uld Or'naxt and related data and information concerning the raid as well as the Milky Way Galaxy Pegasus, it was decided by the board of the Alliance New Mind, send an expedition to the Pegasus galaxy, with the aim of creating a secret base safe by the invasive presence of the Tau'ri. The planet was selected with accuracy being a place where the Goa'uld would have completely started from scratch. A desert world located on the outer edge of the galaxy was selected and a fleet sent for colonization. For nearly a month they had no information regarding the shipment until she came on planet Harset, the landing place of the communication and taken into custody by the System Lord Ra Horakhti renamed the planet Heliopolis Nova instead of Abydos II. This gesture of defiance generated a situation of conflict between the New Minds Alliance and the colonizers of the Pegasus Galaxy. Called the Milky Way, Ra Horakhti replied that the colonization of the galaxy, it was business that required his attention consequently a secondary effluent was sent to treat the negotiation on the new colony and who should control it. Despite the clever negotiator sent by Ra Horakhti, the New Minds Alliance would not hear of deciding for one armed intervention in order to depose the dangerous rival, who now posed as a new Ra. A fleet of experimental ship was sent in Pegasus Galaxy, but when it came into the orbit of the planet, was forced to fight two beehives Wraith as well as with the fleet goa'uld.Il commander of the fleet sent by the Milky Way instead but to fight to the last man, he surrendered almost immediately being killed by his First Prime, guilty of cowardice. The two hives ships turned out to be an illusion leaving the orbit of the planet, a Goa'uld fleet able to conquer the whole galaxy. Categoria:Pegasus Galaxy Planet's Categoria:Goa'uld Outpost (PG) Categoria:Ra Horakhti Domain